jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic World/Rumours
Jurassic World was the long planned sequel to . Plot ideas have been proposed over the years since 2001, and the film went through various stages of production. Everything contained in this page are the rumors, speculations and news that have appeared about the film from 2001 until the production started at April 11, 2014. ''News and rumours'' 2002 *In June 2002 (only a year after JPIII), Ayse Myhre told Starlog magazine that he planned to produce Jurassic Park IV, and Joe Johnston planned to direct the third sequel. Since then, many rumors about Jurassic Park IV have been heard from Universal. 2004 *In September 2004, screenwriter John Sayles was re-writing the script, while the film's new release was set for winter 2005. *In October 2004, paleontologist Jack Horner said he would return as technical adviser for the fourth film as he had done for previous Jurassic Park films. *Sayles's story was about a new character, Nick Harris, who returns to Isla Nublar, and retrieves Dennis Nedry's can with dinosaur embryo's. He is captured by the Grendel corporation, which now owns InGen, and he is hired to train five creatures that could be called "di-hu-ogs". These creatures are born from a mix of DNA from dinosaurs, humans and dogs. They are created to carry guns and would be used as mercenaries. A leaked screenplay of the film was released online. 2005 *In April 2005, special effects artist Stan Winston explained that the delay in production was due to repeated revisions of the film's script, none of which satisfied Spielberg. Winston stated, "He felt neither of drafts balanced the science and adventure elements effectively. It's a tough compromise to reach, as too much science will make the movie too talky, but too much adventure will make it seem hollow." 2006 *In 2006, Universal started a new JP IV project. *In February 2006, producer Frank Marshall said filming would begin in 2007 for a 2008 release. 2007 *March 2007: Sam Neill confirmed he was not asked to reprise his role as Alan Grant. Laura Dern, on the other hand, was asked to return as Ellie Sattler. Joe Johnston was not going to direct the film. Richard Attenborough and Jeff Goldblum were also contacted to reprise their respective roles of Hammond and Malcolm. 2008 *Summer: Joe Johnston comments the new story was unlike the old ones before it. *December: It was announced by producer that they are no longer interested in the film series. She stated "Unfortunately, I don't think it's going to happen," said Kennedy. "I really think that with Michael Crichton's passing, that'll be it for the series." This could mean the film will no longer be made, but Universal Pictures still wants the film. As of now, it will begin production, just not until Crichton`s Passing is out of everybody`s mind. 2009 *In November 2009, Joe Johnston was interviewed by Ain't It Cool News and one part was about JPIV.Harry claws to learn from Joe Johnston on WOLFMAN set!!! , aintitcool.com. He stated that there was a good story for JPIV now: Harry: Speaking of JURASSIC PARK, are you thinking of heading into that fourth one after this? Joe Johnston: Well, there is a great story for the fourth one that I would be interested in getting involved with and it’s nothing like the first three. It sort of takes the franchise off in a completely different direction, which is the only way I would want to get involved. Harry: Another movie about a group of people struggling to survive a dinosaur attack is… Joe Johnston: We’ve done that and it’s been done three times and I figure it’s… Harry: Stay away from that island. Don’t go there! Joe Johnston: Why would anybody go back to that island? It was hard enough to figure out the second and third reason for them to go, but it would take it off in a whole other trilogy basically, but when it gets to that level it’s sort of about studios and Steven’s thing and who knows. I think we are at that point where we are due for another one if we are going to do it. They had what four years between them? 1992… 1996 or 1997, and then 2001, so we are past due. I don’t know, but we will see. 2010 *'January:' In January 2010, in an interview with Joe Johnson, he stated that there will be a Jurassic Park IV, and it will be unlike anything you've seen before. It will be the beginning of the second Jurassic Park Trilogy. The film may not take place on any of the islands.EXCLUSIVE: 'Captain America' & 'JP4' News, boxoffice.com. The internet is freaking out that there might be a Jurassic Park IV. Joe: Wow, when did that happen? November-you mentioned to Ain't It Cool that there might be a good script. Joe: Did I tell him? Was it me? You said that there was no way to get people back on the island for a fourth time and have it make sense, but that 2001 was the last installment and we're due. Joe: Well, there is going to be a Jurassic Park IV. And it's going to be unlike anything you've seen. It breaks away from the first three-it's essentially the beginning of the second Jurassic Park trilogy. It's going to be done in a completely different way. That's pretty much all I can tell you. A second trilogy? Joe: If you think of the first three as a trilogy, number four would be the beginning of a second trilogy. That's big. So not to lock you in, but there's a possibility there might be a total of six films? Joe: Well, you never know. If they keep working-and if audiences keep going to them-there's no reason why there wouldn't be. We just want to make them justified in their own right. We don't want to make sequel after sequel just because there's a market for it. We want to tell different, interesting stories. You don't want to just sell hamburger. *'October:' JPToys.com forum member 'DemonCarnotaur' went to the 70th Anniversary Meeting of the Society of Vertebrate Paleontology (SVP), which was held in Pittsburgh (USA) at October 10–13. Herepaleontologists from across the world gather to give presentations in which to share their findings, and meet colleagues and fans. DemonCarnotaur got the chance to speak to the adviser on the Jurassic Park films, Jack Horner, and asked the popular question - "What's the deal with JP4?" The response of Jack Horner was very disappointing: :"It's dead, at least for now. We were working on it, but things weren't happening soon enough. Anyways, its a Universal film, and Speilberg is with Disney right now. So until Speilberg gets back with Universal its dead. Hopefully it will be made eventually though!" He went on to say that: :::"Well, JP4 wasn't a grand finale really...it was...well... Well the script focused a lot on genetics, I can say that. But things may change if it does ever happen."JPToys treat. 2011 On January 9, 2011, Theme Park Adventure Magazine uploaded a picture on twitter (look here) showing the Daily Shooting Schedule at Universal Studios. It shows that on that day shots for Jurassic Park 4 were made at Stage 7.10,12,14. One would think a fraud can't temper with a board like this. TPAMagazine also wrote a story on their site about their visit: First of all, the image is legitimate. We went to Universal Studios Hollywood this weekend for a birthday trip for Rick - not to scoop what could be the hottest entertainment-related tweet around. And certainly not to doctor a photograph to read Jurassic Park. Besides, other sites have gone and have produced the same image with their own cameras. It is indeed, legitimate. After they uploaded their picture an avalanche of tweets and postings on other theme park and Jurassic Park fan sites were popping up all over the Internet. Some other people went to the studio's and confirmed that the board was real. However Universal had always denied that Jurassic Park 4 was in production (above). Nothing at Universal Studio's suggested that Jurassic Park shoots were made. However, TPAMagazine did note that at the Falls Lake area (which has been used for previous Jurassic Park films) a huge blue screen set. Their tour guide stated that it was going to be used for a "top-secret huge blockbuster". That same week Jack de la Mare said he spoke to the Vice President of Corporate Communications for the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) and she confirmed (after seeing the images of the board), that there is no shooting of Jurassic Park 4: :"I don't know why it said that on Sunday. All I can tell you is no film is currently in the works and it's certainly not filming."jurassicparkiv.org/forum *'June 16:' Steven Spielberg spoke with writer Mark Protosevich in several meetings about resurrecting the film series. This would, a month later, turn into fruition. *'July 18:' (the 10 year anniversary of Jurassic Park III) Joe Johnston said about JPIV that "it starts with the history of the first trilogy, but it spins it off in a completely different direction."Screenrant: ‘Captain America’ Director Talks ‘Jurassic Park 4′ *'' ''July 22: Steven Spielberg said at Comic-Con San Diego that they are going to make a Jurassic Park IV, with 6,000 people to actually hear this. A possibly confirmed character is Ian Malcolm (Jeff Goldblum was mentioned in the interview, but this still can be dismissed). Any other characters, as of now, dinosaur or person, are not officially confirmed. *'July 24': it was officially confirmed that Universal Studios confirmed that the deadline for the film was in 2013. 2012 *'January': Steven Spielberg confirms he is not directing. * June 20: Mike Fleming wrote on deadline.com that Universal had hired new writers for JPIV. Indicating that Mark Protosevich won't be hired, and that the better-than-JPIII-story Spielberg mentioned won't be used. Instead, Universal hired Rick Jaffa & Amanda Silver, the script writers of . The article also revealed the film will be produced (not directed) by Spielberg and Kathleen Kennedy.Mike Fleming, Universal Sets ‘Rise Of The Planet Of The Apes’ Scribes For ‘Jurassic Park 4′, deadline.com, 2012, June 20. *'July 20': Producer Frank Marshall states that Jurassic Park 4 is hoping to be released by Summer 2014, marking this as the new scheduled release date for the film. Frank Marshall also confirms the film's status as a sequel and not as a prequel, reboot, or remake of the franchise.Producer Frank Marshall Talks JURASSIC PARK 4; Says They Hope to Have Film in Theaters in 2 Years 2013 ' Colin Trevorrow To Helm ‘Jurassic Park 4′ For Universal And Steven Spielberg, deadline.com.' * January 11: Universal announced that Jurassic Park IV is going to be released on June 13, 2014. This is the first official release date the film has received. * March 15: '''Colin Trevorrow is officially announced as the director for Jurassic Park IV. Trevorrow has grown up with and enjoyed the first three Jurassic Park films * '''March 20: According to a Tweet by Colin Trevorrow, there will be no feathered dinosaurs in this film. * March 27: According to Ed Verreaux's resume, he will be returning as the production designer for the fourth film. Ed Verreaux had previously worked on the production design for Jurassic Park ///. * April 3: According to a tweet by Jack Horner there will be a previously unseen dinosaur in Jurassic Park IV. Quote "I can't actually tell you who that will be. But you'll want to keep the lights on after you see this movie. * April 4: According to an article from Portland Press Herald, David Koepp (writer for Jurassic Park and The Lost World: Jurassic Park), will not be returning for Jurassic Park 4. *'April 12': According to a tweet from USA Production News, Jurassic Park 4 will begin filming July of 2013. *'April 14': According to his IMDb page, Rick Carter who worked on the art direction for Jurassic Park (1993) and The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997), but was dropped for Jurassic Park /// (2001) in favor of Ed Verreaux will be returning to the franchise to help Verreaux in the art direction of Jurassic Park 4. *'April 21': According to an update on his LinkedIn account, John Coven has been selected as the storyboard artist for Jurassic Park 4. *''' May 3': According to the Jurassic Park 4 IMDb page, Dennis Muren and Phil Tippet, the brilliant minds behind the original Jurassic Park's CGI and live-action blend, have returned for Jurassic Park 4. *'May 3:' Colin Trevorrow tweeted a picture of Kauai with the word "NUBLAR". Many people deduced from this that JP4 would take place on Isla Nublar.The Daily Mail *'June 14: Announced that JP4 would be released 2015 instead of 2014. *'''June 18: Universal unviels their placeholder logo for the fourth film at a Licensing Expo in Las Vegas.http://www.comingsoon.net/news/movienews.php?id=105599 *'June 21': Rumors surface that Jurassic Park 4 will return to Isla Nublar, where a new park has been built and has fulfilled Hammond's dreams. The new, successful park on Nublar is reported to have tamed Tyrannosaurs ''and ''Velociraptors ''as part of an effort to combat the threat of a new, never-before-seen (in the JP franchise) dinosaur. Marine reptiles are supposedly a major attraction at the "Isla Nublar Lagoon". *'August 13': In an interview, Colin Trevorrow confirms that the "tamed dinosaurs" was not one of the real ideas for Jurassic Park 4. *'August 29': It is revealed that Legendary Pictures is currently in talks with Universal Studios to co-finance Jurassic Park 4. http://collider.com/legendary-dracula-jurassic-park-4-universal/ *'September 10':The official logo is revealed with a June 12th, 2015 theatrical release date for the film. Variety.com also reports that "Universal had been eyeing Bryce Dallas Howard, David Oyelowo and Garrett Hedlund to star when they were prepping prior to the postponement and sources say they are still favorites to get offers when those go out." *'September 26': Bryce-Dallas Howard begins casting negotiationshttp://www.jurassicparkiv.org/ and production s set to begin Winter of 2013 at Hawaii. http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/heat-vision/bryce-dallas-howard-talks-jurassic-637458 *'October 15': Ty Simpkins and Nick Robinson are announced as part of the leading cast. Jake Johnson is also in negotiations. http://www.deadline.com/2013/10/ty-simpkins-lands-lead-in-jurassic-world/ http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/heat-vision/jurassic-world-nabs-kings-summer-648229 *'October 18': It is announced that Josh Brolin is in early talks for a major role in ''Jurassic World. Idris Elba is also rumored to be in talks, although this is later confirmed to be false. *'November 23': Colin Trevorrow tweeted that Jurassic World is going to take place 22 years after the original trilogy.Colin Trevorrow: 'Jurassic World' Is More Than a Reboot 2014 *January 16th: Bryce Dallas Howard and Chris Pratt were confirmed to have major roles in the film. *February 28th: Vincent D'Onofrio was cast as the film's main villain. *March 6th: A source revealed, "Irrfan Khan will play a rich NRI in the film, who owns the Jurassic Park. It's a new character as the film is more of a reboot than a sequel. Irrfan will be seen flying a helicopter in the film, for which he will be undergoing flight training abroad."Renuka Vyavahare (2014). Irrfan to undergo flight training for Jurassic World, The Times of India, Mar 6, 2014, 12.00AM IST. *March 18th: Colin Trevorrow reveals in an interview with IGN that B.D. Wong will be returning as Dr. Henry Wu.Chris Tilly (2014). Exclusive Interview with the Director of Jurassic World, IGN. *March 21st: Omar Sy confirms on Twitter that he has joined the cast of the film. *March 22nd: Concept art of Jurassic world released http://www.jurassicworld.org/?id=121 *April 11th: The shooting of JW started at the Honolulu Zoo. *May 19th: Joblo released details about an alleged new, fictional dinosaur named Diabolus rex. It is said to be a cross between Tyrannosaurus, Velociraptor, a Snake and a cuttlefish. It was compared to Cthulu and Chimaera, both mythical monsters. http://www.joblo.com/movie-news/exclusive-spoilery-details-on-jurassic-world-the-park-the-dinos-more *May 22nd: Jurassic Park legacy released image allegedly showing what the park map will look like (It will not appear if you are banned). http://www.jplegacy.org/board/showpost.php?p=883985&postcount=167 *November 25th: The official trailer for Jurassic Park is released on Youtube. Any further news has to be placed in Jurassic World/Production External links * *The original JPIV script by John Sayles *IMDB (Note that IMDB relies on user-submitted content, which makes it as fallible as any wiki) *Official Site *Jurassic Park Fan Website *Jurassic Park 4 News *Petition to Save Jurassic Park 4 *JPIV Story News? *https://twitter.com/colintrevorrow References Rumours